Le dernier pardon
by Litacy
Summary: Suite à un puissant imperium ,Severus redevient mangemort malgré lui .Déjà craint à Poudlard ,tout le monde là-bas ne veut plus de lui .Y compris Dumbledore .Il comprend alors que sa vie est finie et il ne demande qu’une chose ,le pardon de son s


J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette fic en regardant hier (25/04)l'épisode d'urgences :Pile ou face .

Chuis désolée si elle est nulle parce que là j'arrive plus du tout à écrire .

Personnages principaux :Severus et Dumbledore .

Résumé :Suite à un puissant imperium  ,Severus redevient mangemort malgré lui .Déjà craint à Poudlard ,tout le monde là-bas ne veut plus de lui .Y compris Dumbledore .Il comprend alors que sa vie est finie et il ne demande qu'une chose ,le pardon de son seul et meilleur ami .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Le dernier pardon 

C'était une voix sombre et mystérieuse qui lui parlait .Une voix qui était dans son esprit .Une voix qui lui ordonnait de tuer ces pauvres gens qui n'avaient rien fait .Tous des innocents .

Il n'avait jamais voulu ça .Et maintenant tout avait recommencé .Et c'était plus dur qu'avant .

Il avait à nouveau du sang sur les mains .Tous ces morts sur sa conscience .

Severus devait revenir à Poudlard ses robes tâchées de rouge sombre et le regard belliqueux .Quand ils le virent comme ça ,les professeurs comprirent .Ils comprirent qu'il était redevenu un mangemort .

Un de ces montres qui tuaient les moldus et les sorciers de parents ne possédant pas de pouvoirs magiques .

Et ils se sont peu à peu détournés de lui .

Ainsi que les élèves .Même Hagrid qui défendait autrefois si farouchement le professeur des potions ne pouvait que suivre les autres .

Les Serpentards l'acclamaient ,tous fiers d'un directeur de maison pareil .

Mais Dumbledore appela Rogue dans son bureau .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 « Severus ,j'aurais cru …Dire que je t'avais fait confiance .Dire que je t'avais défendu devant toute une assemblée au tribunal .Dire que je t'avais donné ce poste dont tu rêvais tant .Tout ça pour que tu redeviennes un mangemort ?

  -Professeur ,je …C'est Voldemort qui …

  -C'en est assez !Hors de ma vue .Severus Rogue vous êtes renvoyé de Poudlard .

Quittant alors le bureau du directeur ,une larme coula le long de sa joue .

Le collège de sorcellerie avait été tout ce qu'il avait .Et Dumbledore ,son seul ami .Maintenant il était tout seul.

A quoi servirait-il de continuer à vivre ?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Albus faisait les cent pas autour dela cage de Fumseck .Ca ne se pouvait pas .Et pourtant toutes les preuves étaient là .Tous les témoins avaient fait la description exacte de Severus tuant une centaine de moldus dans un quartier sombre à Londres .

Il a peut-être choisi sa vraie voie .Celle d'être un serviteur de Voldemort .

  « Severus .Bon sang qu'as-tu fais ? »

Soudain une chouette noire frappa à la fenêtre de la pièce .Il détacha la lettre qui était accrochée à la patte du rapace puis en lut le contenu .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dans les cachots ,l'ancien maître des lieux préparait quelque chose .Une mixture sombre ,presque couleur nuit .

  « Si il m'avait laissé m'expliquer ,peut-être que je … »

Des larmes tombaient à présent dans son chaudron et se mélangeaient au liquide mystérieux .

  « Ca ne sert plus à rien de continuer ainsi n'est-ce pas ? »

Quelques fois pendant qu'il concoctait sa potion ,il sentait un courant d'air ,derrière lui .Puis il croyait voir les fantômes de ses victimes .Alors il poussait des hurlements déchirants à s'en briser la voix et restait prostré sur lui même dans un coin .

Deux heures après ,il prit une louche de sa préparation ,la versa dans une fiole en cristal .Ensuite il sortit un parchemin et une plume .

Sa lettre d'adieu …

Finalement ,il avala d'un trait son poison avant de sombrer dans une inconscience totale .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

« _Cher vieux gâteux _

_Comment va donc ton très  « cher »espion ?Comme c'est dommage que du fait de sa faiblesse psychique il ne puisse pas résister à l'Imperium .Tu n'avais donc pas confiance en ton très cher maître des potions ?Pathétique…  Et dire qu'on t'appelait le donneur de chances …_

_Oh fait ,je n'ai plus besoin de Severus .Belle machine de guerre au passage .Hahahahaha …._

_                                  Au plaisir de ne jamais te voir _

_                                               Voldemort L'héritier de Serpentard _

_P.S :Hahahahahahaha !_

Il s'était fait avoir .Dumbledore le grand s'était fait avoir .Il fallait absolument qu'il aille voir Severus avant qu'il ne parte .Qu'il s'excuse …Qu'il lui redonne son poste et qu'il annonce à tous les élèves que ceci n'était qu'une horrible méprise .Et si c'était trop tard ?

Il courut vers les cachots et frappa à la porte menant aux apportements de Rogue .Personne ne répondait . L'entrée était scellée par de la magie puissante .Pourtant Albus réussit non sans difficulté à l'ouvrir .Et ce qu'il vit le choqua .

Le sombre professeur était allongé par terre ,sans vie ,et quelque chose ressemblant à un parchemin dans sa main .

Il conduit immédiatement le corps à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh s'occupa de lui .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  « Je crois qu'il s'en est sorti mais rien n'est encore sûr . »

Severus était allongé sur un lit blanc ,plus pâle que d'habitude .Une légère traînée sombre entourait sa bouche .Il avait vomi une partie de son poison .

Tout son corps était pris de spasmes violents dûs au venin d'Acromantula .Puis soudain son rythme cardiaque se ralentit peu à peu .Puis fut en insufisance rénale .

 « Mon dieu !!Severus un peu de volonté !Revenez parmis nous !hurla l'infirmière en tentant de lui rendre un pouls normal .

  -Mon petit ,commença Dumbledore .

 -Pardonne moi Albus …S'il te plait …

La voix de Rogue était faible et plaintive .Il sentait chacun de ses muscules se paralyser peu à peu .Il devait se dépêcher .

 -Pardonne moi !Il y avait l'imperium .Je ne pouvais pas y résister …Et je voulais pas tuer tous ces moldus .S'il te plaît !!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La gorge du directeur de Poudlard se noua .Son protégé …Que lui arrivait-il ?

  -S'il te plaît pardonne moi !!Je ne voulais pas !!Pardonne moi !!! Dis moi que tu me pardonnes !

Les yeux de Severus se refermaient doucement et on n'entendait presque plus sa voix .

 -Je…Je te pardonne .

Et alors sur ces derniers mots ,le mourant rendit l'âme .

Madame Pomfresh recula du lit et reçut pour ordre de prévenir les professeurs .

Dumbledore quant à lui prit la lettre que tenait l'ancien maître des potions .

_Albus_

_Quand tu liras cette lettre ,je serais sûrement quelque part entrain d'attendre le train de l'enfer .Sache que je n'ai jamais voulu ça .Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer toutes ces personnes .Voldemort a été plus puissant que moi ._

_J'ai essayé pourtant .Je te jure que j'ai essayé de résisté .Mais j'ai été trop faible .Et maintenant je suis sûrement mort dans mes cachots ,seul comme je l'ai toujours été .Mes derniers souhaits sont que tu me laisses là où je suis et que tu me pardonnes .S'il te plaît …_

Achevant de lire la lettre ,il s'exécuta et ramena Severus dans les souterrains de Poudlard ,où désormais il reposait dans sa chambre ,enfin pardonné 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

C'est nul nan ?Chuis sûre les substituts  ils sont nazes .Mais bon …Reviews quand même hein ?

 ^_^


End file.
